Phinabella One-shots
by Rorscarch
Summary: A compilation of Phinabella one-shots for all you Phinabella lovers! You will not be disappointed!


**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my compilation of Phinabella One-shots!**

 **I know that I should be writing my Monster AU story of this same fandom but I wanted to finish my other story: "You're No Monster" first. So I hope you guys understand.**

 **So, while that is being written, I would try my best to pacify them Phinabella needs with this compilation.**

 **Suggestions, Prompts, and AUs are gladly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, only this fanfiction and my OCs Gash and Jane.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary: We all know Dr. Doof's inators always hits the boys' inventions. But what happens when a certain inator hits the Fireside Girls during one of their meetings? This will have anime moments... So if you love anime and PnF, prepare to get a nosebleed!**

 **Rated: T because anime is kinky as heck.**

 **Ages: 14 because 12 is too young to handle the kinkiness.**

* * *

 **Fireside Cat-astrophe**

 **Phineas's PoV**

 _Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!_ The alarm clock blared as my eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light from the morning sun. I look over to my brother Ferb, who also just woke up. "Morning Ferb!" I greeted cheerfully, which Ferb greeted with a nod.

"So what can we build today?" I asked, putting on my orange vest over my white shirt. Ferb merely shrugged as he went into the bathroom, beige polo and maroon pants in hand.

I thought for a bit, an idea clicked in my head. "Why don't we ask Isabella?" Ferb's head appeared through the bathroom doorway, comb in his hair while holding his toothbrush. He was staring at me, a brow raised.

"Oh right... they have another one of those Fireside Girl meetings." I looked down to the floor, placing a hand in my jacket pocket I felt his 'smartest' phone **(AN#1)** , an idea kicking into my head. "Aha! Boy's hang out day!" I exclaimed, taking out my phone.

Ferb just looked at me with a skeptical look, I chuckled at his worry. "Yes Ferb, even Irving. Don't worry, I already introduced him to basketball, he's not the crazed fanboy from 2 years ago." I replied, Ferb thought then decided to go with it.

I open my phone, it scanned my fingerprint, eyes, and voice, and last but not least, a passcode. Only the best security ever. I typed in my message:

 **Recipients: Baljeet, Buford, Django, Gash, Irving**

 **Message:**

 **Code Green! Boy's hang out day!**

Pressing send, I set my phone down on the table taking my watch from the cabinet. My phone rang continuously, the messages appearing in my watch. "Ferb, they're all good, a day of video games and junk food, without the junk!" **(AN#2)**.

Ferb went out of the bathroom already dressed, a thumbs up was all I needed to see before running downstairs, phone in hand. Stopping midway, I looked back at Ferb. "Hey Ferb, where's Perry?"

 **No One's PoV**

 ***At the Fireside Girl's lodge***

Isabella came in through the door, all the Fireside Girls stood up to greet her. "Morning chief!" They all spoke in chorus, "Alright girls sit down, we have business to attend to!" Sitting down, the girls looked towards Isabella who pulled out a remote control.

Pressing a button, a large screen popped out from the wall of the lodge. "Wow Phineas and Ferb really decked out our lodge. Also, we have officially earned our 'Upgrade Lodge' patch." Isabella stated as her and everyone elses patch glew a faint blue. Slowly, a patch of a lodge behind an up sign was fabricated.

"They even upgraded our sashes! Now we don't have to worry about not having enough silk!" Jane exclaimed, carefully examining her new earned patch. The rest just nodded and murmured on their own.

"Anyways..." Isabella remarked, breaking the quiet chatter in the room. "Girls, I believe it's finally time for an awarding ceremony." Oohs filled the room, along with guesses for the awards.

"To start off the ceremony..." Isabella announced, picking up a small black box from the array of medals, badges, and patches. "New Senior Fireside Girl, and record breaker of fastest achiever of said badge, Jane Lopez!" A round of applause came as Jane walked over to Isabella.

Taking the badge from it's container, Jane was presented a badge with the Fireside Girl logo along with a red S on top. Below the badge were the words written in gold: SFG, Jane Lopez **(AN#3)**

Jane happily strutted back to her seat, a hand on the new badge she has finally earned. "Next up..." Isabella announced as she continued the awarding ceremony.

 **No One's PoV**

 ***At the Flynn-Fletchers household***

Phineas patiently waited for his friends, along with Ferb and Irving, who got there first due to his house being near and his immense speed thanks to basketball training.

"Say, I'm glad you guys agreed to be my friend, you know despite all those weird things I did." Irving remarked, breaking the silence between him and Phineas, since Ferb is always solent.

"Don't worry about it Irving! Ferb is cool with it too." Phineas answered, flashing a toothy grin whilst Ferb gave a thumbs up. "Thanks guys." Irving spoke, smiling to himself. He was always told to be himself, but who knew obsessing over someone was the boundary between yourself and plain weird.

Seconds after, the doorbell rang to which Irving opened. "Oh look, fanboy's here." Came a gruff voice, one that belonged to Buford, he was carrying Baljeet over his shoulder who seemed to be relaxing with a calculator in hand.

"I am glad too tell you I am not a fanboy anymore." Irving stated fixing his glasses. "Oh great! Another nerd!" Buford exclaimed swinging his arm to pick Irving up, which he quickly dodged.

"I see basketball training paid off huh Irving?" Baljeet asked, now dropped off Buford's shoulder. His voice took a toll after puberty and was now almost as deep as Ferb's.

Before Irving could reply, Gash came running in, a furious Django trailing behind. "Woah guys, what's the hold-up?" Phineas asked, jumping from his seat. Before Gash could answer, he was tackled by Django who was yanking his sketchpad from Gash's hands.

"Never. Mess. With. An. Artist." Django shouted, gritting his teeth. A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulders, calming him down. "Chill..." Ferb whispered, his deep voice sent tingles to everyones spines.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's play some video games!" Phineas announced dashing over to the couch, 3 YBox 1080 games. Everybody else rushed over to the couch hoping to get a seat.

In the end, Phineas sat in the middle, Ferb and Django beside him. At the ends of the couch were Irving and Buford, leaving Gash and Baljeet to sit on the floor. Baljeet was too slow while Gash... lets say he needed time to recover from that tackle.

"First Game: Tekken Tag Tournament Three! Or T4-1 **(AN#4)** as I like to call it." Phineas yelled with an announcer voice as he placed the disk in the console. Much to the other's surprise, The TV split into 4 for different battles at the same time.

Everyone started picking their characters, as soon as that was over the game screen announced: "Ready, Fight!"

 ***Back at the lodge***

 **-Ceremony Highlights-**

"Most earned patches... Adyson Sweetwater!" Isabella announced with a mix of surprise, as Adyson walked over, a huge grin on her face. "Beating me by 1 patch?! What patch is this... the 'Most Accidents' patch." Isabella announced as an immense wave of laughter erupted around the lodge, Adyson's face now beet red of embarrassment.

"Next, 'Most Oblivious Crush' award goes to, Isabe-" Isabella announced not really paying attention to what she was reading, a fit of giggles echoed throughout the lodge. "Hahahaha, very funny..." Isabella spoke back sarcastically.

"Awarding the highest rank of contribution, the 'Diamond' Senior, goes to Gretchen Weiss!" Isabella announced as Gretchen walked over to Isabella. "Congratulations." Isabella smiled cheekily at her best friend, who gladly returned the smile.

"...and that concludes our awarding ceremony!" Isabella exclaimed, the others then stood up in chorus. "Fireside Girls-" Isabella spoke with authority raising her hand ti salute. Then as if it were a cartoon, Isabella accidentally tripped on a loose board. "dismissed." Isabella spoke nasally, ceasing to get up.

 **-End of Highlights-**

The girls all rushed out the door as soon as the ceremony ended, each with a grin plastered on their face.

"I swear, that was the best awarding ceremony ever!" Milly exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "Only because that provided the most comedic relief we've had in a while." Holly replied, giggling to her own amusement.

"Plus, it's still 10am so we have the whole day to do what we want!" Katie squealed, finally free to go places. Unbeknownst to the girls, a beam of green light hit the group, the WHOLE group.

"Hey did you guys feel that? Like something felt tingly nya-ll of a sudden." Adyson spoke up quickly covering her mouth. "Haha, what was that Nya-dyson." Gretchen asked, giggling before covering her mouth.

To their surprise, animal parts were suddenly attached to their body, parts of... a cat. Gretchen, Adyson, and Isabella, had cat ears, Holly, Jane, and Ginger had cat tails, finally, Milly and Katie had paws.

"Eeep!" Came the surprised and nervous scream of the girls. Everybody was about to start freaking out if it wasn't for Isabella. "Girls, calm down..." She exclaimed with authority, her voice void of fear. But, deep inside she was freaking out.

"Phineas and Ferb could know what the meaning of this is..." Isabella suggested, hoping to provide a decent explanation. "I'm sure they can get us back..." She remarked calmly hiding her new cat ears in her hat.

The rest decided to follow, the ones with ears hidden in their berets, those with tails hid theirs underneath their shirts, while thise with paws placed their hands in their pockets.

Slowly, the girls made their way to the Flynn-Fletchers home, avoiding as much people as possible. After what felt like hours, but was only 10 minutes the girls reached the Flynn-Fletchers.

"Not even I could compute that move!" Baljeet's voice could be heard from outside. "Is that Baljeet? I expected only the Flynn-Fletcher's home..." Ginger whispered quietly to Gretchen, pulling her shirt in hopes of containing her tail.

Loud noises could be heard in the room, the sound of video games and crunching of chips. Isabella slowly pressed the doorbell, a hand still holding her beret. "I'll get that!" Phineas exclaimed cheerily, easily heard by the girls.

Opening the door Phineas spoke up, "Hello-" but was cut off as the girls suddenly poured into the room. Both genders were surprised to see everyone in the room. "Wow... that was unexpected." Phineas stated, closing the door before facing the groups.

"So what brings ALL of you guys here?" Django asked, while chewing on a nacho. "We could nya-sk you guys the same." Adyson replied sarcastically, quickly shutting her mouth.

The boys were bedazzled at what they heard it sounded like... a cat. "What was that?" Irving asked from behind Ferb, surprising the girls. "We really need your help nya-nd full attention." Holly explained, suddenly closing her mouth.

"Ok... that sounded like cat meows. This feels so much like anime-" Baljeet commented but was cut off by the cat parts of the girls suddenly reacting. The ears popped out of the berets, the tails snaked out of the shirts, while the paws instinctly shot out, creating a 'pouncing' pose.

The boys were shocked at the sight before them, a chip fell from Django's hand, while Gash and Ferb dropped their controllers, the rest had their jaws dropped. "Eeeek! Don't look!" The girls shouted in chorus covering their respective cat parts, their faces red from embarrassment.

"Ok scrap what I said, this is too much like anime-" Baljeet commented once again, until the cat parts reacted once again, shooting up. "Eep!" Came the girls quick squeal. The parts seemed to react to the word anime...

"Phi-nya-s, help us!" Isabella squealed, her voice a bit higher than usual. "Am I the only one getting turned on by this?" Gash whispered over to Ferb **(AN#5)** , but was unfortunately heard by Jane, despite the lack of cat ears.

"Gash you perv!" Jane screamed, shocking Gash and the rest. "How did she hear me?" Gash now asked in a louder voice. "I believe it's because cats can hear sounds lower than the regular humans can..." Baljeet thoughtfully commented.

"Can you guys stop talking about us and just start finding a way to help us?!" Gretchen squealed in a higher voice, every Fireside Girl were now in fetal position.

Quickly, Phineas thought of a plan. "Isabella, come help me. Ferb and the others keep the rest from freaking out and tell me if anything else happens." He ordered, taking Isabella by the hand or what used to be one, as her hand had already turned to a paw along with her cat ears.

As Phineas took Isabella's hand he felt her flinch at his touch, it confused him to all end but decided to shrug it off for a bit. First he had to fix this.

The rest seemed to be doing their job, as the girls have finally calmed down, some now hugging the ones comforting them:

-Ginger is hugging Baljeet

-Gretchen is talking to Ferb

-Milly is hyperventilating next to Buford

-Katie and Holly are being comforted by Irving

-Adyson is calming herself down by watching Django draw

-Jane is hugging Gash

While Ginger was hugging Baljeet, Baljeet returned it rubbing his hand on her back, accidentally grabbing her tail. Ferb's hand instinctively moved to Gretchen's ears, due to curiosity. Gash accidentaly hit Jane's tail. While Irving set his hand down, touching Holly's tail. Lastly, Phineas strengthened his grip on Isabella's paw.

What they didn't know is the girls new cat parts are sensitive, especially the first ones that appeared... VERY sensitive. With a flinch the respective girls squealed, "Ahhh-ahh..." **(AN#6)**. To which the boys all shook their hands away.

The girls now all had a set of the three, each had a tail, ear, and paw. Their irises suddenly faded as if they were in a trance. The girls now separated, followed by their respective other, excluding Katie whose eyes seemed to be normal.

The girls whose irises vanished suddenly moved towards their kneeling respective other... on all fours. The girls were all pinning their respective other by the wrists, their grips were strong. The boys all gulped at the same time, coincidentally, and knew they were screwed.

Phineas dropped his pencil and was now pinned down on the floor, along with the rest excluding Ferb who was pinned to the wall and Buford at the stair cases.

Katie was now grinning from ear to ear. Due to being the only girl 'sane', she took out her phone and started to record EVERYTHING. It went on like that, each cat-girl just licking their 'owner' like a real pet cat. I'll let your imagination run wild.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Katie knew exactly how to cure the rest. It was like a voice just told her everything. The owner of the voice was so trustworthy and familiar.

"Guys! I know how to cure them all!" Katie exclaimed, catching all the boys attention. "How?!" Baljeet screamed, enjoying and at the same time hating the torture.

"You guys have to believe me on this one..." Katie replied, hoping the others were prepared. "You have to... kiss them. On. The. Lips." **(AN#7)** Everyone's eyes widened, and their heart exploded at the news.

"What?! Why on the lips?!" Irving screamed, suddenly shuddering when Holly licked him in the neck. "Just trust me guys! I'm not kidding around, I want everyone back to normal too!" Katie replied, not an ounce of deviousness in her voice.

"Guys, she's not lying, I can tell. I'm going in." Ferb courageously announced, moving forward and kissing Gretchen in the lips. They stayed like that for a while, Gretchen's eyes started to turn back to normal. She moved away from Ferb, suddenly realizing what she's doing, but was pulled back into another passionate kiss.

Seeing what was happening, everyone also went in to kiss their 'soulmate'. Each with the same reaction and end result, a passionate make out. Everyone was back to normal except one, Isabella. Phineas was hesitating on taking her first kiss, not yet knowing if she liked him back.

During the course of each make out, a certain 'sane' half-cat snapped a few pictures here and there, knowing it would be best to tease them about it later.

After a few minutes, everyone was finally standing up, excluding a certain two that were meant to be together from the start. Phineas' s heart started to pound even faster as the licks started to near his face.

Everyone was gathering around them, telling him to just do it. Phineas hesitated and started thinking back. Suddenly it hit him, all this time Isabella has loved him and he was too oblivious to realize. All those hints and failed attempts.

At first, Phineas felt bad, as if a hole drilled into his heart for not realizing. His thoughts were broken when Ferb kneeled in front of him. "Phineas, she loved you from the start, and always will. Time to make her dream come true." Ferb's smile was genuine and filled with sympathy.

Phineas looked around, seeing the same genuine smiles in everyone's faces. Filled with a new found courage, Phineas dove face on to Isabella, their lips locking in the process, a spark erupted as soon as their lips met.

Slowly as Isabella's eyes returned to normal, so did her cat parts, along with the others. When Isabella regained consciousness, she immediately shoved Phineas away, not sure of what happened.

Pulling her into a hug, Phineas whispered into Isabella's ear, "I love you too Isabella." sending shivers down her spine before being pulled into another kiss, more passionate and loving. "I always have." Phineas added, as their lips parted.

Looking up, they realized they were being stared at by around 15 phones, and huge grins on their friends faces. They also realized the postion they were in, Isabella sitting on Phineas's lap.

Quickly, the two pushed each other away, their faces red because of embarrassment. Let's just say this was a day never to be forgotten. The small cat-ear like strands of hair left in every girls hair was reminder enough.

 _"Thanks Erick..."_ Katie thought to herself as she sent the pictures of EVERYONE'S make out sessions all over social media.

 **BTW last part of this one-shot is thanks to the owner of OC Erick, Axis24. You are one of my inspirations in writing.**

* * *

 **AN#1: What do you expect? He's Phineas, boy genius and inventor! He can't be tamed with any regular phone.**

 **AN#2: We are boys, deal with it :P. Btw, what Phineas meant was junk food that tasted the same, without the unhealthy ingredients.**

 **AN#3: Senior Fireside Girl, Jane Lopez**

 **AN#4: Get the pun? Whoever correctly gets the pun receives a shout-out and... a virtual cookie!**

 **AN#5: To all you boys, wouldn't you also be?**

 **AN#6: Here's the kinky part!**

 **AN#7: Katie's eyes are normal because her significant other is Erick. Only Erick is meant for Katie!**

* * *

 **In case you guys don't know, Gash and Jane are my 2 OCs and were originally created for my story: "Interesting People" which is now discontinued.**

 **Although this is a Phinabella one-shot, let's just say the story wouldn't have been complete without the sub-pairings.**

 **If you were very observant, you would realize that my one-shots are formatted like a whole story. It includes flashbacks, some small details, and even has a plot! Not to brag, but I am proud of my one-shots. :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, which I will write along with my Dipcifica story. If you guys like Dipcifica, you can check that story out!**

 **Also, longest story ever!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time, Rorscarch out!**


End file.
